Jacob's ending
by CatrinCullen
Summary: A story of how Jacobs imprints upon a girl named Catrin.
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE

_That would go away, you know, if you imprinted. You wouldn't have to hurt over her anymore, _I quoted Leah in my head. Getting opportunities and choices taken from me, wasn't the worst thing in the world, hurting over Bella was. I was familiar with the girls in the area, La Push, The Makah Rez and of course Forks, my restricted hunting range, which would soon be widened. How can you imprint when you're entirely alone? I needed a crowd. Bleeding for the one you love and searching for the stitches that could sew you up.

CHAPTER 1

I pulled the car up into a large open park, and got out. The park was full of people, happy content people doing happy things, talking, having picnics, riding bikes, families chatting, children playing, all of them enjoying the clear sky. I sighed, wandering around in the park watching every happy-go-lucky smile creep across a person's face, ever laugh and ever heart-felt action. They all disgusted me, wrongly, all my anger taken out on the happiness of others.

I wandered around for what felt like hours, gazing deeply into the eyes of every boring teenage girl I could find. Look here, I told myself, nice girl, good skin, straight white teeth, bright green eyes, her hair is long and natural...like Bella's. And here, look at her, she's lean, nice body, hazel nut eyes and a dash of freckles speckled across her cheeks, cute, her lips a tad out of proportion like Bella's. Sometimes the girl would stare back at me, questioning my creepy eyes which were fixed on theirs, sometimes the oddly brave girl would equal my gaze, but most would shudder and turn away. I gave up and slumped down against a tree, the bark grazing my back. I focused on reality, Sam had said that if I were to imprint, it would probably be with a girl in La Push, we would have the same genetic makeup. I rested my head against the tree trunk, and looked into the sky; clearly no one fit the bill.

I hadn't noticed that leaves were surrounding me, brittle and faded green, they lay dead and emotionless. The exception, of course was the one leaf, like me, the exception, it danced on the tip of its stalk, the wind playing gently with it. I reached out in my anger, and slapped it to the earth, it crunched under my pressure. I heard a faint, angelic giggle come from behind me, unaware of the girl who sat on the other side of the tree to me; I turned to look at her beauty. She turned away quickly; making the mass of her hair into a thick dark, wavy curtain. After a few seconds, she dropped her rich loose drop curls under my gaze and her astoundingly cyan eyes hesitated on mine_. Woah_, I thought_, those eyes_.

I stared back, awed, then it happened, gravity moved from under my body shifting majestically and unconditionally towards the beaming blue of her eyes. Warmth, like no other warmth I had ever felt, a glowing, pulsing sensation gradually engulfed me, drowning me completely as the oxygen was stolen from my lungs. Everything else around me became second to her. A bomb could have exploded, a building could have collapsed, the world around me could have tumbled to the ground and I wouldn't have noticed, her wide metallic mint eyes, fringed with thick curved eyelashes were the only things I could see through my momentarily blindness.

"Hello" she said softly, her voice smooth, level and loving, it added to the warmth that swallowed me.

I swallowed, regaining some muscle into my face. Completely drawn to her I croaked "Hello"

"My name is Catrin", her unfamiliar, exquisite name rang through my ear as she said it softly, she had a foreign accent, English I guessed. She held out her pale smooth hand in a hand shake position. Taken aback by her movement, I caressed her hand gently in mine, the soft lily pale satin seeping into my core; her hand was cold, even for the normal human, causing me concern. I expected her to snatch it away, I expected her to find my sudden blindness to alarm her, but she smiled her perfect smile, celestial, displaying her straight white teeth.

Still dazed and incoherent, "Jacob" I whispered, searching helplessly for air.

"Nice to meet you" She replied adoringly. I then took the time to look beyond her face, her lean body she was a perfect height, her body was _rocking_, her pale skin was flawless, no pimples or moles, just clean milky skin, the best skin I had ever laid eyes on. Her lips, perfectly in proportion and rose petal red, her textured saddle brown curls, almost black, contrasted elegantly against her skin. She was wearing, navy and white striped jeans that caressed her legs, a pair of navy wedged heels were placed onto her nimble pale feet, were tied softly to her ankles with a strip of navy silk. She wore a delicate ivory blouse, almost matching her skin tone and a hooded jacket which was a steel blue. I liked her fashion sense, quirky and adventurous; she didn't care what anyone thought. My hand still intertwined in hers, she crawled over my side and sat by me.

"Nice to meet you too" I said, breathless.

"Are you okay?" she squeaked, expressing her concern for me which again, added to my warmth.

"Me?" I managed to say, "I'm fine" I said assuring her, then feeling the iciness of her touch, "Are you cold?"

"A little" she admitted, though I could tell she didn't want to, "But _man_, you're warm" she said the words indulgingly, and shifted her wait nearer to me, much to my pleasure, we almost touched. I chuckled.

"I suppose I am" I said breezily, closing the distance between us.

"So where are you from, Jacob?" She said quietly in her accent.

"La Push, and you?" I anticipated her to ask me where La Push was, but she took me by surprise.

"Ah, yes" she chimed in realization, "I live in Neah Bay" She said, glimpsing down at our hands, still comfortable with our contact.

"Really?" I asked, surprised "You sound...foreign" I hesitated, choosing my words.

She laughed, her chiming angelic laugh "I thought you might say that" she rolled her eyes comically, enjoying herself "Well, I'm from Wales, In the UK" she said happily, "It's a nation, independent" she met my eye contact for a second "I have an English accent because I lived in a part of Wales that was close to England" she shrugged.

"Why did you move?" I asked, my interest bubbling me onward.

She smiled again, predicting I'd ask her this, "Well..." she sighed, "My Dad got a promotion for job here, better pay, better lifestyle, blah, blah, blah" she giggled "He brought me and my Mom with him, and here we are"

"Was it hard?" I asked smoothly, "moving here?"

"No, not really, everyone was welcoming" She said simply. I smiled at her, her openness and happiness had caught me by surprise, we had known each other for five minutes and she'd already poured snippets of her life story out to me."Now tell me about you"

"Well, I have lived here all my life, quite a boring life until now, I'm sixteenb y the way" I shrugged, truthful to her. Again, her response shocked me.

She laughed, "Me too, I think I feel..." She hesitated "the same" Her words spiralled me upwards into a blissful pool of happiness, "I mean, the people are nice here, but..." She hesitated again "I feel different at the moment, talking to a stranger, there's a first for everything"

I didn't know what her words meant, friendship, love, confusion. I didn't want to leave myself high and dry, so I laughed along with her easiness and turned to her, "I know this sounds so completely stupid, but" I swallowed, nervous.

"Say" she whispered, after a few moments, she put her other hand on my bicep, my heart raced with her movements.

"Can I take you somewhere?" I squeaked awkwardly

"Anywhere" she said quietly.

CHAPTER 2

ONE MONTH LATER

Over the last few weeks, Catrin and I have grown to really like each other, friendship wise, though I have imprinted on her, I sense that there may be a possibility that she likes me. I feel lost, so lost, the single most important thing in my life, and we're only friends. I have told myself, these things cannot and will not be forced.

The rain poured relentless and strong from the brooding, lurking sky.

"Are you kidding me?" Catrin ruptured in excitement through the rain, as I opened the door to the Aston Martin Vanquish.

"It's not mine, Catrin, I'll explain later" I laughed happily.

"Aston Martin Vanquish!" She exploded, gasping as gestured her in.

"You know cars?" I asked, pleasantly surprised.

"_Do I_" She said eagerly, "Four hundred and sixty break horse power and a V Twelve engine?" She said, holding her hands out in disbelief.

"That's the one" I said triumphantly, the engine purred to life.

"Do me a favour?" she asked, ecstatic as I drew the car out onto the road, "Give this baby a run!"

I laughed, "Why wouldn't I?"

I had imprinted on her. Imprinted real bad, the thought of loving anyone else but her was irrelevant. Bella seemed like a distant memory, all the pain she had caused me, my endless bleeding and heart ache for her, stopped. Catrin was the person to sew my gushing pain; I wanted her to understand what she meant to me, what imprinting was, that's why I took her to the woods. I raced the Vanquish down towards Forks, down towards the Forest, where I would shift in front of her.

CHAPTER 3

I slipped my hand into hers as we wandered deep into the heart of the wood.

"This is lovely" she said tenderly, looking up into the treetops.

I sighed, the nerves began to creep up on me, her response to my shifting would be everything, if she ran away and told the world or maybe she would understand. I knew which one would be more likely.

"I need to show you something" I said hollowly, my nerves cracking into my voice, she picked up on it.

"Okay" she said slowly, sitting beside a tree.

"Wait there" I said quickly, pacing off behind a tree. I took my shirt and shoes off, so I was wearing a pair of denim shorts. I swallowed, trying to be brave. I shook it off, and began my sprint alongside her, where she could clearly see. Her eyes widened at my lack of clothes, but what was about to occur, would scare her more. After a few short seconds, I coiled, my body already accustomed to the process and then I hand four legs, the trees blurred behind me before I locked my muscles and grinded to a halt. I jogged up to where my Catrin sat, frozen. I whined, then trotted to where she sat, she had wrapped her arms across her shins, huddled in a ball.

_Dude, she looks kind of..._ Seth thought

_Oh man, make sure she doesn't run away _Quil thought anxiously.

"Jacob?" Catrin breathed in an alarmed tone, her expression incredulous, jerking her head forward in disbelief. She rubbed her eyes. I nodded.

_She's okay; she took it pretty well,_ I thought nonchalantly

"That was amazing, I mean you told me about your Quileute legends, I had no idea..." She said, her mouth in a perfect O. She stumbled to her feet, still shocked to her core; she placed her smooth fragile hand on my shoulder. "Wow...a wolf" she breathed, "So you can shift?" she squeaked.

I nodded, calmly.

"I don't know what to say" She rubbed her temples, her eyes fixed on mine. I nuzzled her, I wanted her to feel comfortable, and to my surprise she laughed. "That's why... you're so warm?" she asked. Catrin was very observant, she noticed the littlest things. I nodded my big head; she exhaled sharply, her eyes narrowed.

_She's a keeper _Leah thought abruptly, her thoughts pessimistic.

"Wait..." Catrin hesitated; she swallowed then met my gaze as if she was nervous or embarrassed, "Can I ride you?" She laughed coolly; I remember her mentioning that she could ride horses. "I can ride" she said eagerly, her fingers walking up and down my shoulders, "And you _do_ have four legs. I can ride bare back too" she winked cutely.

I laughed my barky laugh and nodded, she joined in and with ease she mounted my back. I heard the laughs of my brothers in my thoughts. She wrapped her fragile arms loosely and my neck, her weight as light as a feather.

_Bravo _Sam thought admiringly.

I trotted into the forest, my paws tapping gently and rhythmically against the earth.

She laughed, "Please tell me we're not going this slow all the way through" She said lightly. I barked in laughter, and upped my pace to a fast canter. She was steady, her legs wrapped sturdily around me, her body resting against me in a jump position that riders did in show jumping, moving in perfect harmony with mine, she was a good rider. "This is a lot more fun than horses" she chortled, her wealth of dark waves riding behind her. I decided to give her an exhilarating experience and accelerated to a full on gallop, I heard her heart thud with excitement, she was fearless. She laughed exultantly as we galloped through the green blur of the emerald forest, wild and free.

_Whoa, how is she staying on? _Paul thought, pretty flabbergasted.

As the sun began to descend in the sky, I came to a gradual halt at the suburbs of the woods.

"Thank you Jacob" she said calmly, dismounting, "Can you change back into human form, is it possible?" she asked, her restricted knowledge on shape shifters amused me. I grinned, and then charged into human form, dressing instantly as I gathered my clothes.

I walked over to her, throwing my t-shirt on, again her eyes widened at my bare chest. I chuckled and faced her. She remained graceful and quiet in our silence, I supposed she was reflecting.

I stepped closer to her, our bodies skimming each others, she didn't mind the proximity, and she smiled up to me. I slowly, and uncertainly, placed my arms around her waist and angled my head towards her. My lips caught hers, eager and willing, our eyes flickering shut. Her hand moved around to the nape of my neck, her lips cold and soft, extinguishing my impatience. My brain disconnected from my body completely as I drifted into a dream of happiness, every inch of me filled with Catrin. We clicked together, pieces from a vast puzzle finally finding each other, our lips moving in forceful, meaningful coordination, our contrast logically matching, the darkness of my rusty skin on the pale ivory of hers. For a brief, never ending second, my eyes welled up in tears, the passion and devotion overwhelming me. The feeling of being healed, from an excruciating pain. I don't know how long we stood, engrossed in each other in the pouring rain, but we came to a gradual break, and stared at each other in amazement. She curled into my chest, our first kiss.

CHAPTER 3

I drove her back to my house, which she was already familiar with. It was my time to explain to her what imprinting was. I cleared my throat, again, I had no idea how she would come to understand this. I felt foolish and embarrassed, trying to explain to her, I felt like the downgraded version of the pathetic geek asking out the head cheerleader.

"Are you okay?" she squeaked, turning to me from the passenger seat.

"I'm good" I answered her, tapping her hand.

"You look tense" she laughed breezily.

"I am" I said honestly, stopping the car in front of my house.

"Tell me Jake" she said softly.

I swallowed, and then exhaled, come on Jake I complained to myself, don't be a wimp; she deserves the truth, how bad can it be? "It's another legend" I said levelly, my eyes fixed on her vibrant turquoise eyes.

"Is this one true?" she said, all playfulness washed away.

"Yes" I nodded, clicking my seat belt off, she did the same.

She shook her head, and closed her eyes, "Do I want to know?" she said timidly.

"Just about as much as I want to tell you, I'm more concerned for you" I shrugged, putting my hand into the silky milk of hers.

"Okay then, let's be done with it" she said coolly.

"Us Quileute's, the shape shifters in particular" She nodded, she was a bright girl she picked up, after all, she had met the pack and had grown to befriend them "We can imprint" I eyed her quickly, waiting for her reaction.

"You mean like..." she hesitated

"When a shape shifter finds their soul mate, we become unconditionally bound to them, it's not like..."I chuckled, remembering using these words whilst explaining to Bella "It's not like, love at first sight, really..." I stopped to watch her listen, she was following "It's like gravity shifts around you, it's not the earth holding you here, she is. You become anything she needs you to be, a friend, a lover, a protector, and relative..." I swallowed, " You would do anything...be anything" I looked into her eyes "It doesn't matter if you've had previous feelings for a different person, imprinting goes without exception" I shrugged, "It can cause a shape shifter, much pain if the imprintee rejects them, imprinting can't be reversed, it is eternal"

She nodded, "And" she mumbled, "Have you imprinted?" she croaked, her eyes engrossed on mine.

"Yes" I said simply, my voice level.

Her heart trembled beneath her rib cage, "Can I ask who?" She squeaked, the intensity of the conversation affected her.

"You" I said hollowly, nodding at her.

"Oh" she spluttered, crimson burning her cheeks.

"Don't be scared..." I told her, "I can be _anything_, for you, as long as you're in my life" I said plainly.

"I know what I want you to be" she said, determined.

"This is no high school crush, this is for the rest of forever" I told her earnestly and sober.

"I know" she shifted closer to me kneeling on her seat and extending her arm around my shoulders. I lost against my temptation, and then wrapped my arms around her.

"I could try and stay away, if I scare you, but it would be hard" I breathed

"Then don't" she panted quickly, her eyes closed.

Then the imaginary barrier built, was knocked abruptly to the ground and we were kissing, long exaggerated, lustful, tender synchronisation between our zealous lips.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Cullens

PART 2

CHAPTER 1

I quietly tapped the steering wheel of the Vanquish, waiting for Catrin to come out from her house. It was a Sunday afternoon and I had planned to take her to meet the Cullens. I'm not sure what the outcome would be, maybe it would be okay, I had no idea.

After a few minutes of absent minded thinking, Catrin stepped out of her house, looking like she'd just stepped off a catwalk and approached the car, her hair gleamed and bounced in the sun, her skin radiating like a beam moonlight. I opened the door for her.

"Hi" she breathed, "I'm so, so sorry for keeping you waiting", she slipped into the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt, her sweet gentle scent flying up my nostrils.

I slapped my mouth shut, "Oh no worries, it doesn't matter anyway, I've explained about vampires?" I asked coolly.

"Yeah, they don't sleep and they probably won't be busy" she said, mirroring my tone.

She had taken this entire abnormal, unnatural world in her stride, in that aspect she was similar to Bella.

"Yeah" I chuckled, pulling out into the highway.

"So, you've told me that they are supernaturally strong and fast, some on them of have gifts, they all have pale skin, they don't age, they drink blood of animals not humans, they glitter in the sunlight..." she trailed off

"That's pretty much it" I chuckled again, "they'll love you" I said, tapping her leg.

"I hope so" she shrugged, nervous I suspected.

CHAPTER 2

I pulled up just outside their huge house and glimpsed at Catrin who looked flabbergasted, her eyes darting around her surroundings.

"This house is just..." she swallowed.

I laughed, "You should see the inside", I stopped the car gently.

"Okay" she squeaked eagerly, opening the car door, I towed her towards the doorstep. Bella had already opened the door.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella" she said smiling widely and gesturing us in, she hugged Catrin tightly.

"Nice to meet you too" she said lightly, turning to me for guidance.

"Hey Bells" I said, my eyes on Catrin.

"Hi Jake, come inside" she said smiling.

Catrin followed me in, trailing a few inches behind me, she was nervous. The whole family was dotted around in the living room, all standing in their couples. Catrins eyes whizzed around the room, still amazed.

"Hello" Carlisle said warmly, "My name is Carlisle and this is my family", he said shaking her hand softly and gesturing his arm openly to his family. Esme stood close to the side of Carlisle.

"Esme" she said affectionately, hugging Catrin closely, "Welcome it'slovely to meet you"

"It's lovely to meet you too" Catrin said softly, her eyes now focusing.

"I'm Alice" the small fairy like vampire said openly, embracing Bella, "don't worry, we're going to get along just fine" Alice said, smiling happily.

Catrin laughed happily, remembering that Alice could tell the future.

"I'm Jasper" Jasper said levelly, he shook her hand, "Nice to meet you"

"And you" Catrin chimed

"I'm Edward" Edward said smoothly, hugging Catrin casually, "nice to meet you"

"I'm Emmett" the burly one said grinning playfully, holding his knuckle out in 'respect', "This is Rose" he said, his eyes flicked to where Blondie stood.

"Hi" Catrin said lightly, pounding her knuckle softly to his.

"Please" Esme said warmly, "take a seat" her hospitality shining brightly.

I took a seat by Catrin on the large, black leather sofa my arm wrapped around her; she sat politely still admiring the room.

"So Catrin" Carlisle said softly, "how do you do?"

"Me?" she laughed breezily, "I'm fine thank you, and yourself?"

Carlise chortled, "I'm good thanks"

"You have an amazing home" Catrin breathed, her eyes fixed on the grand piano on the other side of the room.

"You play?" Edward smiled his eyes on Catrin.

"Um, yes, you're the one who read minds?" she said softly

"That's me" Edward said coolly, gesturing her towards the piano on the other side of the room.

Catrin smiled lovingly, patted my knee and got to her feet, "You play too?" she squeaked, eyeing the enormous ebony piano.

Edward laughed quietly, "I guess so" he said admiringly, "Have you done any grades?" he asked coolly.

"I've just done my LRAM" she replied shyly, looking at the floor they crossed together.

Everyone in room's eyebrows shot up, expect for mine.

"Does that mean she's good on piano?" I asked thoughtfully, smiling at Catrin.

"Very" Esme said calmly

"Shall we do a duet?" Edward asked, taking a seat at the large with Catrin at her side.

"Chopsticks?" she laughed happily, placing her dainty fingers on the keys.

Edward laughed happily, "Sure"

They began playing together in swift movements, moving agilely cross the keys. I was taken aback by how good she was, her fingers flying accurately and nimbly across the ebony and ivory, not one incorrect note, this was definitely not the simple version, the sound bursting into the air was grand and intricate. As she played the higher part on the piano, Edward accompanied her on the lower part; he looked a little shocked too. She seemed to be giving most of her attention to the keyboard, but the rest of it was distributed between swaying happily and laughing. The rest of the family gazed in disbelief.

"Wow" Esme breathed, smiling towards Carlisle. Catrin didn't seem to notice, she smiled happily at the keys and occasionally at Edward.

"She's brilliant" Carlisle laughed, all of our eyes fixed on Catrin.

After a few minutes of us watching her conquer the piece to a standstill, she rose to her feet, the family bursting into applaud, she held Edwards wrist and they bowed politely.

"Thank you Edward" she said happily, chortling happily.

"Oh, that could be fun" Edward said smoothly, answering one of her thoughts no doubt.

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" She squeaked, "Do you know the duet part?" she asked quietly.

"I just read it through you mind" he chuckled, sitting back down on the piano stool. She shrugged and joined him.

"Shall I pedal?" she asked looking down towards the golden coloured pedals.

"If you wish" Edward said, she slid her foot into position.

"Okay" she smiled, then she counted them in and the piano ruptured into a loud complicated but familiar Pirates of Caribbean theme tune, their hands tinkling and propelling rapidly across the keys. My mouth fell open into a well formed O shape.

We all gathered around the piano this time, a loose dotted semi circle around the two players. Occasionally their hands would have to cross over each others, but she just laughed it off and carried on playing, accurate swift fingers without an awry note.

When the piece finished, we burst into a roar of applaud, Emmett even whistled. Catrin laughed joyfully.

"Another one Catrin?" Edward asked eagerly, "I don't get the chance to play with anyone with such a talent"

"I'm not sure about that" she scoffed, "what do you have in mind?"

"A mixture of classics?" Edward said cheerfully, as he scanned in her mind and found that she knew what he talking about.

"Which songs?" she asked quietly.

"Well, you lead the way, and I'll catch up" Edward said, grinning as he read her mind.

"Okay, I'll give it a try" she mused, setting her hands on the keyboard again. Edward counted them in and the piano busted to life, fast classical music. Everyone's eyes burning wide open in disbelief, on the four hands flying across the keys.

The music bridged, then morphed into several different pieces, some slow heartfelt lullaby-like pieces, others aggressive, fast pieces where their fingers looked as if they weren't even tracing the keys. Each piece moved fluidly to the next, Edward laughing happily as he read her next movements.

"Wow-za" Emmett whispered

"Tell me about is, you should see what's coming" Alice whispered back, a few seconds later, the song bridged into 'The Flight of a Bumble Bee', Edward accompanying.

Bella's head jerked forward in disbelief. Then the song traversed into Claire de Lune. Esme's frozen heart melted as she wrapped a loving arm around Carlisle's waist.

"So beautiful" she murmured, as the whole medley came to an end.

We all clapped again, as the pianists got to their feet and bowed together. I laughed happily as she approached me.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked, nervous for my approval.

"It was amazing" I breathed, "I had no idea you were _so_ good, I mean your hand just flew across the keys it was just so, so good..." I trailed off into a long essay of how good she was at piano.

"I'm glad you liked it Jake" she smiled, and pecked my cheek lightly.

"We should probably get going, we have a long journey and it's getting dark" I said quietly, curving a stray hair behind her ear.

"Okay" she whispered, turning to the Cullens, "Thank you so much for having me, it's been a pleasure to meet you" she nodded, a smile creeping to her lips as she met the eyes of the vampire family.

"It's been our most pleasure" Esme said warmly, hugging Catrin closely.

"You're welcome anytime" Carlisle says

"I'll always be in need of a piano partner" Edward chuckled, placing his arm around Bella.

"Thanks Edward, that was great fun" she smiled, waving as we made our way to the car.

"Well that went well" I chuckled, purring the car to life.


End file.
